School 101: New love
by ilovegoku-vegeta
Summary: Vegeta goes to normal high school, his charter is a little off sorry and Goku is his escort/body guard, Vegeta soon finds he is falling for this man. Yaoi, 18 or older and I don't own anything! Just the computer I wrote it on. So enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

My new story Goku Vegeta hope everyone likes it over 18 I don't own DBZ

Enjoy ^_^

Goku sat in the back of the class room, as he watched the other students working. Being the rebel he was he wrote and doodled random things. He was known as the trouble maker, never listing to the teacher got into a lot of fights.

But for not being the most popular guy in school a hell of a lot of people liked him, even loved him. He was always alone he did not like people, no one bothered him.

Their was a new guy in the class and everyone was going crazy, He was the prince of all sayians Prince Vegeta.

'I guess he wanted to see what real school was like' Goku thought as he took the seat next to him. Vegeta was a very hansom man 'and the teacher is going to pick me to escort him around',

"Prince Vegeta would you like to pick an escort to show you around school?" the teacher asked he looked around than to Goku.

"I guess him" Vegeta pointed

"son Goku would you mind being prince Vegeta's escort?" asked

"I guess I have to" Goku said thinking about Vegeta father telling him he had to.

Vegeta moved closer to him "can i see your schedule?" Goku asked as Vegeta handed him the paper.

'well the king must of did this he has all my classes' Goku thought. "well I guess we are going to get to know each other very well" Goku said handing the paper back.

Third hour came around as Goku was showing Vegeta class rooms, than they got to the gym. This was Goku favorite class , since it was the only class he ever did anything in, and always seemed to make friends.

"So Goku what makes you so damn special that you get to tour around with Prince Vegeta" A big bald man asked bowing at the prince.

"I don't know I guess I'm just better than you…Nappa" Goku said as Nappa getting mad started toughing punches Goku just stood in front of Vegeta.

'Is he protecting me from this guy he must be strong he's not even hurting him' Vegeta thought with one punch Nappa was down Vegeta saw all the girls checking Goku out.

"Come I'll show you the only thing I do in this class, except kicking his ass" Goku said as Vegeta fallowed him to the GR.

"I train here a lot" Goku turned the room on "don't think this is over Kakarott" Nappa said leaving the gym.

"Kakarott?" Vegeta asked "that's my name, I just use my middle name" Goku said stepping inside Vegeta fallowed.

"Not to brag but I'm the strongest guy in school" Goku said removing his shirt Vegeta couldn't help but to look Goku had a very sexy body.

"So you want to fight me?" Vegeta asked

"If the Prince wouldn't mind?" Goku asked bowing for the first time "That sounds just fine" Vegeta said taking off his shirt also smirking.

"I don't like fighting things that cant fight back" Vegeta said

"Don't think that just because you're a prince, I'm going to take it easy on you" Goku said getting into stance.

"I wouldn't want you to" Vegeta flew at him, Goku dodged. After a few hours of fighting Vegeta fell to the floor Goku landed both catching their breath.

Goku fell on his back, Vegeta sat up looking over Goku's body. Vegeta crawled over to Goku and out of no where kissed him. Goku kissed back Vegeta was happy about that, but soon was rudely interrupted.

"Goku…Prince Vegeta times up lets go" Said teacher.

Both sayians staring at each other "Kakarott do you believe in first sight?" Vegeta asked still hovering over him.

"I think so I've never felt like this with anyone before" Goku said

"Either have I, so does this mean were gay?" Vegeta asked

"yeah, does this mean we are dating?" Goku asked "Yea, this is going to be hard to get my fathers approval" Vegeta standing up.

"Why?" Goku stood also grabbing both their shirts as they both walked out of the GR.

"I just don't know how he's going to react, I mean I only found out I was gay…today" Vegeta said grabbing his shirt

"Well I did to so your not alone" Goku said as the bell rang.

"we don't have a fourth hour so would you like me to take you home? And maybe I can meet your father?" Goku asked holding the door open for Vegeta "no let me talk to him first, than maybe tomorrow you can" Vegeta said.

"Ok, being your escort I believe it would be the right thing to do is take you half way home" Goku said Vegeta sighed

"Yea ok Kakarott." Vegeta said both men flying in the direction of the castle, both stopped when the could finally see it.

"Alright well I will see you tomorrow" Goku said as Vegeta kissed him again getting the taste of his lips one last time "you taste good" Vegeta said licking his lips, as Goku kissed him holding him close.

"As do you Prince," Goku smirked grabbing Vegeta's ass.

"Kakarott" Vegeta slapped his hand away, moving away from him a bit "Till tomorrow" Vegeta said taking off,

"little tease" Goku said to himself as he took of back to his house.

As Vegeta arrived his father was in the main hall waiting for him "good evening father" Vegeta greeted sitting down next to him.

"How was your first day my son?" King Vegeta asked

"Good…I made a friend" Vegeta fiddled with his shirt

"Oh who is this friend…a girl?" King Vegeta asked hopeful

"No he's my escort through school" Vegeta was starting to get nervous

"Oh Son Kakarott" King Vegeta smirked.

"You know him?" Vegeta looked at his father

"Well sure, I know everyone on this planet and I picked him" King Vegeta said

"You picked him" Vegeta said sitting on the edge of his seat as his father pulled out a folder and handed it to his son.

"Kakarott Son, his power level is extraordinary, the day you chose to go to school I had to find you a body guard" King Vegeta said poring himself more wine.

"I spared with him today…he kicked my ass" Vegeta said handing the folder back to his dad.

"Than I guess I picked a good one?" King Vegeta asked standing going to a big computer Vegeta fallowed.

"I think to good of one… dad there is something I have to tell you" Vegeta watched his dad.

"Later son" King Vegeta kept his eyes on the screen.

"but dad…" Vegeta walked up to the side of him.

"I'm on the cam" (something else they use for communication)

"Fine" Vegeta walked up to his room as he plopped down on his bed.

He picked up his journal and wrote down the days events in it, when he was done he got in the shower, his dad walked into his room knocking on the door, "Vegeta we are having company be down in 20" King Vegeta said leaving.

Later that evening Vegeta joined his father seeing Kakarott, and two others assuming was his father and brother "Prince Vegeta" all three bowed as everyone sitting down.

"Vegeta this is Bardock and Raditz" King Vegeta greeted Vegeta nodded.

"Everyone eat up" King Vegeta said

"So Vegeta what did you want to tell me?" King Vegeta asked

"Nothing… it can wait" Vegeta said as he looked over at Kakarott, his eyes said it was ok'.

"Well dad…umm…I …I'm gay" Vegeta said as all turned to him, Goku moved over to Vegeta.

"And I'm in love with Kakarott" Vegeta finished.

"Well its about time" King Vegeta said smiled

"Your not mad?" Vegeta asked

"I knew son you think I don't pay attention to you." King Vegeta sipped his wine.

"So your ok with it?" Vegeta said

"Yes and so is Bardock" King Vegeta bit his steak.

"Well I knew Kakarott was gay, He despises women" Bardock said laughing a bit "so my son found someone. Are you sure he's the one, he's not just a crush?" King Vegeta asked.

"No dad, he's the one" Vegeta looked at Kakarott "good than I will get the ceremony ready" King Vegeta stood "would you like to help me Bardock? He is your son and son in law" King Vegeta asked seeing the two kissing, seeing his son smiling.

"yes my lord" Bardock said standing also 'he is the one' King Vegeta thought smirking as he showed Bardock to his carters. "well this is awkward tell dad I'll be home" Raditz stood leaving the place.

"mk" Kakarott said kissing and nipping at vegeta's neck "you will be mine soon" Kakarott whispered in Vegeta's ear sending chills down his spine. "not if I make you mine first" Vegeta licked Goku's neck "are you going to put up a fight?"

"I might" Vegeta answered giving him a wicked smile "well if you are a good boy I wont have to pull out my secret weapon" Goku said lightly tracing his fingers along his caller bone.

"oh and what would that be" Vegeta asked "something no one but me knows of" Goku teased "tell me!" Vegeta urged "nope you have to wait my prince" "god you're a tease," Vegeta pouted "oh you have no idea" Kakarott said roughing up his tail Vegeta nearly feel of his seat from the pleaser.

The two didn't even notice there fathers came back "so I assume you are going to be living here know Kakarott?" King Vegeta asked "oh to be respectful, after the ceremony and me and Prince Vegeta are mated than I shall" Kakarott turned his attention to King Vegeta "but I don't want you to leave my side" Vegeta pouted again.

"you can stay here Kakarott I know you are being kind and respectful but if Vegeta wants you to stay its fine with me" king Vegeta said "but you guys cant do **ANYTHING** till the night of your ceremony, got it" King Vegeta said putting a lot of emphasis on the anything part.

"yes sir" Both said as they walked up to Vegeta's room saying good night and good bye to everyone.

K so I believe this is my longest chapter yet and my new story I hope people like this one please R&R I will love all who do!


	2. Chapter 2

K so here is the second chapter to my story YAY one review thank you this one is for you

You all know the rules

Enjoy!

The next morning the new love birds were up and waiting for breakfast talking about stuff and their wedding.

"I cant believe we have to wait two days to fuck ugh" Vegeta said smiling feeding Goku some pancakes.

"Well that's ok, that just means we have two days to get to know a little about each other." Goku said

"Well what do two new lovers do?" Vegeta asked since this was so new to him.

"Well I was planning on taking you on a date!" Goku said receiving another peace of pancake.

"What's that?" Vegeta asked "Its what lovers do, what kind of movies do you like?" Goku asked feeding Vegeta.

King Vegeta walked in with Bardock "Dad did you stay here last night?" Goku asked.

"No, I just got here, we are still planning things and what not" Bardock smiled at his son he was truly happy.

"Well you kids continue what you where doing and we will be back later" King Vegeta said as the two fathers walked into his office.

"Ok so later we will go to the movies and you can pick the movie, I already picked the restraint" Goku said kissing Vegeta's syrup covered lips,

King Vegeta walked in again just to see the two kissing. King Vegeta smiled he was happy for his son, Kakarott is perfect for his son 'and he just might be strong enough to kill freiza so he will stop touring my son'

"Dad…?" Vegeta's question interrupted his though "Yes?" King Vegeta said

"Are you ok?" Vegeta asked "Yea I'm fine just thinking" King Vegeta left.

**LATER THAT DAY**

"so what movie do you want to see?" Goku asked.

"I don't know something funny" Vegeta looked at the posters.

"Well there's grown ups" Goku pointed out "That will do" Goku asked for two tickets and went to watch the movie. After the movie they went to some fancy restraint ate and walked to a near by park.

"So do you have any other siblings?" Vegeta asked "Nope just Raditz" Goku answered.

"oh at least you have a bother my mom died before I was one" Vegeta looked up at the star's.

"Oh, I never got to meat my mom either" Goku said grabbing Vegeta's hand.

"Its getting late we should go" Vegeta said standing.

"Ok" Goku stood also both heading off back home "Did you have fun tonight?" Goku asked grabbing Vegeta as they landed "I did, thank you Kakarott" Vegeta kissed him. "I aim to please." Goku smiled kissing him back.

King Vegeta and Bardock where in the throne room talking "Father, Bardock" Vegeta said "Ah Kakarott, Vegeta how was tonight?" King Vegeta asked as they approached their fathers.

"It went good, I had a great time." Vegeta sat Goku doing the same.

"That's good I'm glad you had a good time, you guys should get to bed school tomorrow." King Vegeta said as the two boys ran up to Vegeta's room.

"Remember, don't do **anything**" King Vegeta yelled.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

The ceremony was today Vegeta and Goku where in different rooms getting ready Vegeta couldn't sit still both fathers talking to there sons about what they had to do, but what they would look forward to.

"Today my son is getting a mate" King Vegeta said looking out the window.

"The man of my dreams, and its all thanks to you dad" Vegeta said looking down at the set up where their wedding would be.

"He will take good care of you," King Vegeta said holding his sons shoulders.

"I know" Vegeta said as his father left the room so he could change he meet Bardock on the hall way balcony.

"Bardock are you crying?" King Vegeta asked "Sorry my King, I was trying not to." Bardock said whipping away his tiers.

"Why are you crying?" King Vegeta asked walking up to him.

"Just when I was talking to Kakarott about everything it made me miss my mate, but I was trying to be strong for him cause he gets really upset when I am" Bardock explained.

"Oh well…I'll be outside, its almost time" Kakarott came out dressed in a royal outfit "How do I look dad?" Bardock looked at his son and smiled.

"You look great son, go down Vegeta and I will meet you there" Bardock said as Kakarott hugged his father, going down to the ceremony.

"Vegeta are you almost ready?" Bardock knocked on the door Vegeta opened it wearing his royal suit with his fathers red cape.

"Yea, I'm just a bit nervous" Vegeta said walking out of his room. "That's understandable I was too…well lets go don't wasn't to keep my son waiting" Bardock said as the two walked down to the doors.

Vegeta took a deep breath as the doors opened seeing practically the hole kingdom but all he saw after was Kakarott Bardock lead him down the way until his father took over, "King Vegeta, do you give Prince Vegeta to this man?" the speaker asked "I do" King Vegeta said letting his son go as Vegeta was know facing Goku.

(and blah blah blah) "Prince Vegeta do you take this man to be you mate forever and for always?"

"I do"

"Son Kakarott do you take this man to be your mate forever and for always?"

"I do"

Kakarott said "you may know kiss your mate" Both kissed as the people clapped and wooed.

The party that night was full of surprises and stress people Vegeta didn't want to see, a fight broke out Goku was protecting his mate cause someone was trying to get to him.

**After the party**

Vegeta and Goku where completing there ceremony both men naked "I love you so much Kakarott" Vegeta said.

"I love you too Vegeta" Goku said kissing his neck.

"I'm scared I've never done this before" Vegeta said "me neither but I've seen it done, you can trust me I wont hurt you" Goku said getting two fingers wet and getting ready to stretch him.

"Just relax ok" Kakarott said watching Vegeta's body relax he pushed his fingers in Vegeta hole.

"Ah GOD Kakarott" Vegeta moaned with a few more thrusts Goku got the lube and positioned himself "are you ready Vegeta?" Goku asked Vegeta nodded as he entered Vegeta slowly letting him adjust.

"Ok move" Vegeta sighed and Goku did so moving in and out of Vegeta listing to him grunt and moan he picked up the pace.

"Kakarott I'm going to cum" Vegeta moaned "Ah me too Geta" Goku said as Vegeta cam Goku bit his neck, as soon as Vegeta felt Goku cum in him he bit him.

Goku fell to the side both men falling asleep the smell of sex all over the room. Their union was know complete and very much in love.

Both fathers herd everything and were happy and talking about things, there was a smell of fertility in the air but who was it?

Well that's that chapter I hope everyone liked it drop me some reviews some time thanks to the people who favorite me and my stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry everyone for not updating sooner July has been a very exciting month for me, but anyways ill try and get this chapter up very soon! Remember this is a yaoi!

As always enjoy

The next morning Goku and Vegeta came downstairs King Vegeta was sitting at the very large table. "good morning, how was your night?" the King asked "amazing" Vegeta said as they both sat down the servants serving breakfast.

"so I suppose your going to drop out of school" King Vegeta said "yea most likely we don't need school" Kakarott said taking a bite of some eggs and a peace of bacon, "well your father is coming by again today, he wanted to spend some time with you" King Vegeta informed Kakarott.

"Ok, thank you" Goku said finishing his last bit "Kakarott can I ask you something?" King Vegeta looking at him "yea sure," Goku looked back "is your father looking for a new mate?' King Vegeta blushed.

Goku looked at him raising an eyebrow "you like my father sir?" Goku asked in disbelief even Vegeta looked shocked "your father is a very attractive man and I know his mate died" king Vegeta taking a sip of wine "well sir you would have to bring that up with my father he doesn't talk to me about those things" Goku said

"oh well I guess ill try today if I get a chance" king Vegeta said "well Kakarott do you want to go for a walk till he gets here?" Vegeta asked "sure I would like that" Goku said as they both got up leaving the room.

A few hours later Bardock came Goku and Vegeta were still on there walk 'good I can ask him know and get it over with' "good afternoon my lord" Bardock bowed "Bardock I need to ask you something" King Vegeta said.

"I'm the all ears, my lord" Bardock said "are you looking for a new mate" King Vegeta asked Bardock was speechless King Vegeta waited for him "… sir are you asking me… for me to be your mate?" Bardock asked "I am, but only if your ready" King Vegeta said.

"I need some time to think sir" Bardock said walking back outside "shit…"King Vegeta said sitting down Goku and Vegeta got back as Goku saw his father and Vegeta went back inside and talked with his father.

**Later that day -**

Both boy's where talking to their fathers Goku and Bardock went back into the main hall where King Vegeta and Vegeta were sitting Goku sat next to Vegeta and Bardock the opposite side next to King Vegeta.

"Bardock I just wanted to say sorry for bringing this upon you so fast" King Vegeta said "its ok, my lord I was talking with my son and I think it would be great to have you as my mate" Bardock said.

"…oh oh well this is great" King Vegeta said relaxing a bit "well we will leave you guys alone come on Geta" Goku said leaving the king and his father to talk about things,

"Kakarott fuck me" Vegeta said taking off Goku's shirt once they got in the room "oh did I make my Prince horny" Goku asked "well you decided to leave me for so long, jerk" Vegeta said kissing his neck.

"oh I knew you would survive" "but that just it I didn't I need you right know" Vegeta said as Goku picked him up and toughing him on the bed "how much do you need me?" Goku asked.

Vegeta Grabbed his penis "well apparently you need me as much as I need you" Vegeta said Goku smirked leaning down to kiss him, taking Vegeta cloths off Vegeta doing the same. Goku Prepared Vegeta, "I want to be on top" Vegeta said "oh ok" Goku said laying on his back as Vegeta straddled his waist Goku slowly pushed in Vegeta's head fell back rocking back and forth hitting that spot deep inside.

"ahhh God Vegeta mmm" Goku said grabbing Vegeta's cock going along with Vegeta's movements "oh fuck yes" Vegeta screamed, Goku moved his hips deeping the feeling that Vegeta was getting a cam almost instantly, Goku fallowing his cock pulsing.

Vegeta felt sick as he ran to the bathroom, Goku got up and checked on him "Geta are you ok?" Goku asked seeing his mate vomiting "Kakarott take me to the Doctor down stairs" Vegeta said as Goku went over to help him up.

They made it downstairs and to the doctor as he took some blood and gave him an IV,

King Vegeta and Bardock came into the room. "what happened?" King Vegeta asked looking at his son "the doctor took some blood to see what's wrong" Goku explained.

The doctor came back into the room and looked at the four men "Prince Vegeta is fine, but" "but…" Goku said impatiently.

"He's pregnant!"

-Man I know how that feels, I currently found out I was pregnant I'm about 9 weeks along and Very excited so please reviews are always nice and reading it would be good to ha

Have a nice day!-


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it took so long to update I had to get my life figured out so please enjoy!_

_If you don't like Mpreg or gay guys don't read!_

_Vegeta's pregnant holy shit it happened so fast we only fucked once, Goku was happy, confused, excited, but still confused. "Kakarott Kakarott hello" Bardock shook him son._

"_huh oh sorry what did I miss?" Kakarott said coming out of his thoughts "Vegeta wants to go to bed will you carry him up to the room" Bardock asked as Goku nodded and picked Vegeta up carefully bringing him to the bed, pulling the covers over him._

_Goku walked out onto the balcony and looked up at the stars "oh Kami am I ready for this" Goku whispered lost in his thoughts again. A few hours passed as the sun started to come up he didn't get any sleep._

_Vegeta finally awake walked out onto the balcony kissing Kakarott on the cheek "morning my love" Vegeta said "…" Goku stared off "Kaka are you ok?" Vegeta asked becoming concerned._

"_yea I'm ok just thinking" Goku said Vegeta looked at him for a bit and finally gave up "well I'm going to wash up you should try and sleep" Vegeta said walking into the bathroom. _

_Goku sighed 'maybe I should sleep' He got up and walked over to their bed laying on it he fell asleep, Vegeta was done with his bath as he entered the room he saw Kakarott sleeping._

_Not bothering him he got dressed and went to get breakfast. As Vegeta walked thoughts came to his mind about things happening so fast, if he was ready for a baby, he knew Kakarott was thinking all these things last night. One thing he knew is that they were meant to be together._

_Upon entering the dining room there he meet up with Bardock and his father "morning" "good morning son," King Vegeta said "morning how are you feeling today?" Bardock asked "fine, I guess" Vegeta answered telling the servant what he wanted to eat. "having seconds thoughts" King Vegeta asked "no just thoughts" Vegeta said "what about Kakarott, where is he?" Bardock wondered. _

"_sleeping he was up all night" Vegeta said taking a bite of his food "ill talk to him later" bardock said looking off into the distance. _

_Sorry for such a short chapter but ill write more soon! Please read and review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is more I hope you enjoy, I like reviews they keep me going.

I don't own! And this is a yaoi don't like don't read. It gets kind of descriptive!

Vegeta walked back into there room Goku's was awake but still laying in bed. "Kakarott are you ok?" Vegeta asked walking over to the bed "I'm fine I was just talking to my father" Goku said looking at Vegeta giving him that grin that not a lot of people see.

"Oh did I interrupt?" Vegeta asked "no babe your fine" Goku sat up "listen Vegeta I don't want you to doubt yourself I'm not going to either we are going to be great parents and we have our fathers to help too" Goku said kissing Vegeta.

"Thanks Kakarott, I'm happy that I'm having your baby" Vegeta said "I'm glad too" Goku smiled "I'm hungry did you eat?" Goku asked "no I was waiting for you," Vegeta said "Well lets go get some food" Goku got up from the bed both men going down stairs.

It was lunch time and everyone sat down to eat talking of parties and events and wondering how Vegeta was going to act during the nine months. "I don't think he will be bad, but I might spoil him" Goku said "spoil me?" Vegeta questioned "yeah when he has to take care of someone or feels the need to he get way protective and doesn't let you do anything" Bardock said smiling at his son.

"Oh" Vegeta looked at his mate "Yea, its just something I've always done" Kakarott laughed they all finished eating Vegeta and Kakarott went and took a walk outside.

Just as they where heading back Bardock came running out of the castle "Kakarott Vegeta" Bardock stopped in front of then panting. "slow down dad whats wrong?" Goku asked.

Bardock took a deep breath " there is an alien, he just contacted King Vegeta…he told him he is coming here to take Prince Vegeta if he doesn't go he will destroy the planet" Bardock explained.

"Well I won't let him" Goku said holding Vegeta close "son he is strong stronger than you I'm afraid" Bardock said looking at his son, Goku got serious "than I will train now, how long until he is here?" Goku asked "uhh about 3 to 4 months" Bardock counted on his fingers.

"Right Vegeta I'll see you later," Goku said heading inside to the gravity chamber "Kak… oh well I can always watch him train" Vegeta said "I wouldn't he trains better when he knows he is alone" Bardock said walking Vegeta inside.

"I'm going to go talk to my father" Vegeta walked up the stairs into his fathers chambers "father is it true" Vegeta asked Kind Vegeta turned to face his son he could hear the hurt in his voice. "sadly yes but I will do everything in my power to stop him," King Vegeta said.

"Kakarott is already training he is strong I just hope it enough to get ride of that stupid fuck once and for all" Vegeta clenched his fits "ugh if I wasn't pregnant I would kill him myself" Vegeta yelled. "Vegeta don't there is nothing to worry about, go to your room and rest alright" King Vegeta said.

Vegeta did so taking a bath he felt Goku's ki coming into the room as he entered the bath room "mind if I join you my Prince?" Goku said with a little smirk on his face "of coarse" Vegeta eyed Goku's naked body god he was so lucky and that he just was training for 4 hours really did a number on his bulging muscles.

Vegeta moved up to let Goku sit behind him "you must have been training hard" Vegeta said turning around to face Goku "yea 450 times gavity" Goku said touching Vegeta's face brining him in for a kiss.

Vegeta was getting hot and all he did was kiss him Vegeta's hand found Goku's hard dick both sayians looked at each other with lust and passion filled eyes. "I can see you want me, Prince" Goku said placing Vegeta slightly closer. "I can see that you want me also" Vegeta said kissing the bite mark he made.

Goku probed Vegeta entrance "do you crave me, tell me what you want my prince" Goku whispered into his lovers ear "I want your cock, Kakarott" Vegeta said beathing heavy "how bad do you want it?" Goku asked he loved teasing his mate.

"Now, I want it right now" Vegeta said closing the distance between the two now instead of his fingers the head of his cock was at vegeta's entrance. "show me how bad you want it" Goku's voice somehow got deeper but Vegeta loved it. Vegeta started moving down feeling Goku's cock filling him.

"Uhhh Vegeta yes" Goku moaned as he moved inside his love "ahhh Kakarott," Vegeta moaned water was splashing out of the tub from there movements Goku grabbed Vegeta still situated on his cock walking over to the counter placing Vegeta on it. "ahh ahh Kakarott yes fuck me" Vegeta yelled. As Goku fucked his love he felt a power deep inside wanting to come out.

"VEGETAAAAAA!" Goku screamed not hearing Vegeta's shriek in that instant "Ka…Kakarott your bigg uhhh to big" Vegeta said finally looking at his love as his eyes when wide. "Kakarott your hair and your cock what did you do" Vegeta said as Goku stopped moving for a minute.

"I don't know but your liking it aren't you" Goku said his attitude changed a bit to as he moved them to the bed "ahh yes fuck yes I love it keep moving fuck me HARD!" Vegeta yelled as Goku continued, grabbing Vegeta cock stroking it with his trust soon both men where screaming each others names in ecstasy.

Goku and Vegeta where laying on the bed getting there breath back it took about five minutes for one to talk "where did that come from?" Vegeta panted sitting up looking at his love he truly was beautiful "I guess you where my key to unlock the super sayian" Goku said sitting up also.

"A super sayian Kakarott there hasn't been one of those in…forever do you know what this means?" Vegeta asked "uhh that I'm a super sayian" Goku said "no you're the legendary super sayian, my mate is the LSS" Vegeta said hugging Goku. "so the sex was good?" Goku smirked as Vegeta looked up at him "sex was amazing" Vegeta said as both went into the bath and cleaned each other off.

Vegeta fell asleep halfway through the movie they where watching Goku moved carefully making sure not to wake Vegeta. Finding his father and King Vegeta in the living room.

Both men stared in awe as Goku came walking up "so that's what happened I'm surprised the walls stayed up you shook the whole castle" King Vegeta said "I knew you were different son you should have no problem kicking that freiza's ass" Bardock said.

"I just have to learn how to control it I must train more if Vegeta wakes up tell him im training" Goku said walking back into the gravity chamber.

Ok so I hope everyone enjoyed sorry for the long wait, I was trying to make things interesting so please read and feel free to leave reviews I like them a lot Arigato!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait please enjoy.

Vegeta woke with a pain in his lower back, he called out for Goku through there bond it was new to them both, 'Kakarott I need you," Vegeta said on the verge of tears 'I'm coming Geta' Goku said in a instant he was there.

"What's wrong love?" Goku asked sitting on the bed Vegeta looked up with tear filled eyes. "My back.. Is killing me" Vegeta cringed.

"Oh" Goku went into the bath room filling the tub with warm water, picking Vegeta off the bed and undressing him.

As they both sat in the tub Goku rubbed Vegeta's back as he slowly fell back asleep, the doctor came up shortly after Goku gave him a call setting Vegeta back into the bed.

"He's fine Kakarott, its just cause his ribs are expanding to make room." The doctor explained "Oh ok thank you" Goku said dismissing him and laying down falling asleep.

Vegeta woke up again but this time feeling a lot better as he noticed he was in his mates embrace kissing Goku witch woke him up. "Good morning Geta, how are you feeling?" Goku asked "Much better, thank you sorry if I interrupted you" Vegeta said.

"Its fine love I needed to stop anyways and I have to take care of you" Goku said rubbing Vegeta's little tummy. "The doctor said it was because your ribs where expanding that's why your back was hurting." Goku explained "Oh that's weird, I'm glad it went away" Vegeta said.

Goku was laying on the bed as Vegeta walked back into the room from the bathroom looking at Goku, as he smirked. "Kakarott" Vegeta said walking over to Goku and he walked to the end of the bed.

"Vegeta" Goku said looking at his mate knowing what he wanted. Vegeta crawled between Goku's legs undoing his pants "fuck me!" Vegeta said taking Goku's cock in his mouth gaining a moan from his mate.

Goku flipped Vegeta over removing boxers, licking his asshole. "ah Kakarott…fuck me" Vegeta moaned as Goku slowly entered Vegeta, holding his legs. Vegeta was in a state of bliss this was a new position and he loved it, Goku was fucking him harder now.

"Kakarott ugh oh fuck….yes ahhh" Vegeta moaned Goku grabbed Vegeta bringing his into a hug as Vegeta bounced on Goku's cock, both men cumming in moments. Goku laid Vegeta down.

"Your going to have to keep doing that position" Vegeta said "what one?" Goku asked "When you hold my legs" Vegeta said laying his head on Goku's chest.

"For you my love, I'll do anything" Goku said as Vegeta slept Goku thought about that last statement they still had a long ways to go in the pregnancy. A load banging on the door woke Vegeta up and startled Goku out of his thoughts.

"KAKAROTT FREIZA IS HERE" Bardock yelled and Goku got up Vegeta grabbed his hand "Kaka please be careful" Vegeta pleased Goku bent down to kiss him "you don't have to worry about me love I can handle this jack ass" Goku walked out of the room to meet up with this so called monster.

What will happen next? I will try and update sooner I promise sorry everyone for not returning sooner please read and review I would appreciate it ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

Yay another chapter happy day remember this story does have yaoi in it 18 or older are aloud to read it

Enjoy!

Goku was waiting by the docking bay talking to his father, Vegeta ran to Goku hugging him. "Kakarott I'm going with you" Vegeta protested "yeah, Right Vegeta I can't kill this guy if I'm protecting you and I will not put the baby in danger. Your staying here I'll be fine Geta" Goku said hugging the smaller man back rubbing his tummy.

"What if I stayed on the ship?" Vegeta asked Goku sighed "No Vegeta, he will know your with me and attack you I don't want that know stop asking me it's always going to be no…" Goku said looking into his mates eyes seeing the sadness and worry.

"Listen Geta, I love you, you must understand I'm only saying no because I don't want anything to happen to you, Freaza is not stupid but I will kill him and come back to you, do you understand?" Goku said feeling like he was dealing with a child.

Vegeta just looked at him and finally took a deep breath "…ok" Goku kissed Vegeta long and hard "I'll try and keep my bond open so you can talk to me but I don't know if I can do that while im fighting him sound good" Goku said.

"Yeah, that makes me feel better…a little" Vegeta said "come on Goku your pod is ready" Bardock said Goku nodded giving Vegeta a kiss he smiled "I love you Vegeta" "I love you too Kakarott" Vegeta said watching Goku get into the space pod and leaving.

Bardock was still standing there and Vegeta got an idea "Bardock can you fallow him and help him if he needs it?" Vegeta asked "I don't think he needs help Vegeta, don't you have faith in him?" Bardock asked "No, I believe he can kill Freaza, I'm just so new to this bond so my heart already hurts…its just I fear for him" Vegeta explained feeling his belly.

Bardock turned toward Vegeta placed a hand on his shoulder, "he will be fine Vegeta, you need to take care of yourself when he is gone and if you ever need help I'll be here if you ever need me, remember I went through it with him and Raditz there is nothing I have seen or herd that I can't help with." Bardock smiled as Vegeta smiled back 'I never truly notice ho much they look alike' Vegeta thought "thank you Bardock I will remember that I'm gunna go to bed" Vegeta said leaving the room heading to his room, laying on the bed he felt his bond.

_Vegeta, can you hear me love? Goku asked "yes I can" Vegeta replied "I'm sorry if I was rude I just wanted you to stay there where you would be safe" Goku explained "its ok, I understand your father told me everything would be alright…but I do miss you" Vegeta said. "and I miss you Geta, I swear ill get back to you as soon as I can…ok" Goku said "ok, I'll be waiting" Vegeta said staring to dose off "good night Vegeta I love you" "night I love you too Kaka" and with that Vegeta fell asleep._

Goku landed on a strange planet lots of round trees, blue grass and the sky was a sea green color he sensed Freaza and laughed "this will be a piece of cake" he said to himself as he flew in the direction of the monster.

Finally meeting up with him "so your Freaza" Goku said landing in front of him" Goku said Freaza smirked "yes and you must be the monkey nice to meet you, how is Vegeta?" Freaza asked "he is none of your concern, I'm going to kill you" Goku said Freaza had herd enough as he lunged toward Goku as he blocked it.

(we all know how it goes)

Freaza was dead now all Goku has to do was get off this planet before it was reduced to nothing, he flew back to his ship turned it on, got off the planet with seconds to spare.

He was in pretty bad shape he was sure a few things were broken so he slept till he was back home Vegeta was going to be pissed but not to mad. _"I'm on my way Geta, I'm coming home" Goku thought _going into a deep sleep.

What Goku didn't realize was his knee hit a button that changed the coarse of his ship from home to some unknown planet.

Sorry it took so long for the update I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Reviews!


End file.
